Luna and Sombra
by Rosey Twilight Pie
Summary: Sombra comes back from his exile and falls in love with Princess Luna. Will she love him back? How will her sister and the mane six react? Based on Ink Rose's Headcanon of the Crystal Empire
1. Chapter 1:Return at the Gala

**Hope you guys like this new fanfiction. And yes I ship Sombra and Luna. Deal with it.**

* * *

><p>"Luna! Luna!" some pony yelled. "Luna!"<p>

Luna turned around to see a unicorn stallion running to her. He stopped just before he ran into her.

"Who are you!" demanded Luna

The stallion cocked his head "Luna, don't you remember me?"

Luna looked him from hooves to horn. He had a dark gray coat and a black wind-whipped mane. Luna soon realized who he was. "Sombra?"she asked questionably

"Yes" Sombra said

"Your a unicorn and... You changed back?" she asked

"Correct"

"How did you do it?"

"When I was defeated by Cadence I ended up here. I kept the horn for some reason"

"Okay."

"Do you want to study in the library. Like old times"

"Okay" she said "But no dark magic" she chuckled

"Fine" he said laughing

* * *

><p>"Luna!" Celestia's voice rang though the ball room like a bell. "Has any pony seen Luna?" she asked<p>

She looked around the ball room

"Oh were is that mare?" she muttered to herself

She began to make her way to the castle

* * *

><p>Sombra and Luna walked into the library<p>

Sombra sighed "Just like old times right?"

"Yeah" Luna said looking outside

"What are you looking at?" Sombra asked

Luna sigh contetly"My beautiful night sky." she walked out onto the terries

Sombra looked up at the stars. They twinkled like little lanterns.

"Did you know when I was little I used to stay up all night looking at the stars?" he asked

"You-you liked my night?"

"Sure who wouldn't"

Luna blushed "Most ponies sleep though my night and don't really care"

Sombra held her hoof not knowing that he did "Why wouldn't they? The night is as beautiful as you."

Luna's cheeks turned even redder and she looked down. She noticed Sombra was holding her hoof. She cleared her throat. Sombra looked down and blushed.

"Oops," he laughed nervously."my mistake"

The two looked out to the stars. Right now they felt like they were the only ponies in the world. But their moment didn't last as a voice asked

"Luna! _WHAT _are you _doing_!"

Luna was turned around to see Celestia

"Uh oh."


	2. Chapter 2:The Picnic

**Hope you guys like this new chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Celestia?!"Luna said"What are you doing here?!"<p>

"I was looking for_ you_!"Celestia said back"What are _you_ doing _here_?"

"I-I-I was just here with Sombra."Luna stampered

"How did _he_ get_ here_?"Celestia questioned

"Aparently after Cadence defeated him he ended up back here and kept the horn."Luna replied

"And _you_,of _all_ ponies,_trusted_ this-this **monster**!?"Celestia shouted

"Hey!I'm right here ya know!"Sombra said

"Sombra was being controlled by the dark magic!You know that as well as I!He is _not_ a monster!"Luna retorted

"What if he just came here to toy with you?What if he wants to take over?What if-"

"Celestia!"Luna inturrupted"I'm surprised at always say to give ponies second what do you do?Up and try and put some pony in the wrong!"

"Yes but-but he's different!Remember?You said he-"

"I don't think any pony needs to hear that."Luna said hastily

"Need's to hear what?"asked Sombra

"Nothing."Celestia said"May I talk to my sister?"

"Of coarse your Majisty"

"_Alone_?"

"Alright,alright I can take a hint"

Sombra walked outside of the doors and closed cast a spell so no one could hear them.

"As I was saying...You said he broke your heart when we had to defeat him."

"Yes but-but I told you that I-I..."Luna said as she began to sob

"Oh,"Celestia said,putting a wing around her younger sister"it's 'll be fine"

"I-I-I just don't know what to do."

"I away from him at all costs."

"What?"

"Your affection will only grow stronger if you see him what happened last time?"

Luna sighed

"Come on let's go for a always cheers you up."

Luna slowly opened her wings and took off with Celestia behind her

* * *

><p>Luna came back into her room and was about to lay down but spotted a note next to her went over and used her magic to unfold it.<p>

_Dear Luna,_

_ Meet me at midnight tomarrow night_

_ in the something nice_

_ Love,  
><em>

_ Sombra_

Luna was in ?Wanted to see her?Of all ponies?Her?The Princess of the Night?Luna wanted to see what about what her sister had said?Should she aviod him?Go with him?

"Aaarrrggg"Luna growled"What do I do?!

She flopped down on her bed and fell asleep,wondering what to do

* * *

><p>It was afternoon and Twilight,her friends,Cadence,and Shining Armor would be at Twilight and her friends came to Canterlot,being the closest ponies.<p>

"Hey there!"Twilight said as she entered"Is Cadence and Shining Armor here yet?"

" we do have some pony coming"Luna said

"I did not know of is coming sister?"Celestia asked

"Uuummm...Sombra."Luna said queitly

Just then Cadence walked in with Shining Armor.

"Sombra?What of him?"

"He's coming to dinner"Rainbow Dash sneered

"Sombra?!Is coming to dinner?!"Shining Armor said,his horn lighting up

"Take it easy every pony.I invited him"Luna said calmly

"How could you invite_ him_?"Twilight said

"He tried to take over the Cyristal !"Cadence said

"He inslaved hundrends of ponies!"Shining Armor said

"He used dark magic!"Celestia said

"ENOUGH!"Luna yelled,every pony went quiet"I say we give him a second chance.I changed,why can't he?"

"Well you were good -he"Twilight said

"Was good once too.I was good friends with him back then"Luna said

"Like_ friends_,or _good_ friends,or _dating_ friends?"Pinkie asked

Luna blushed"Just friends."she said

"Okay.."Twilight said "Let's have dinner"

* * *

><p>Soon dinner was had left early to get ready for something,he had said...And it was 11:50.<p>

"Well I belive its time to go to sleep"Celestia anocced

"I..uh...have to go some where"Luna said

"Uhh..Okay"Celestia said"Just be back soon"

"Okay"Luna said as she went out the door

* * *

><p>Luna soon got to the was surprised to see Sombra there with a picnic set up.<p>

"Sombra!Did you do all this?"Luna asked

"Yes I did"He said

"Is that moon pies?They're my favorite!"Luna said

"I know"Sombra said

The two talked until almost was surprised that the unicorn had matured so much.

"Um..I'm..glad that we got to hang out"Sombra said

"Yeah.."Luna said

She thought well before she did her next gently kissed him on the cheek and flew turned red and was in shock

"Well,well,well"

* * *

><p>Cadence came out of the bushes<p>

"What where you two doing out here?"

"I.. what are doing here?"Sombra said

"Celestia sent me to find kind of dark magic did you put on her?!"Cadence said

"I..."He said"No spells are on Luna.Y-y-you you can search her"

Cadence smiled smugly" you're coming with me."

* * *

><p><strong>Dum Dum Duuuuuuummmmmm...<br>**


	3. Chapter 3:To Love or Not to Love

**Sorry this took so long! Spring Break is coming up so I should be able to update a little bit more. NO promises!**

* * *

><p>Cadence burst into the castle, Celestia was waiting<p>

"What has he been doing to my sister?" she asked

"I told you, I didn't do anything to Luna!" Sombra protested

"Sure you didn't." Cadence said "He and Luna where out on a picnic"

Celestia turned to Sombra "What dark magic have you put on my sister?"

"He hasn't put any dark magic on me" a cool voice said

Every pony turned to see Luna. Sombra breathed a sigh of relief

"Let us see" Celestia said as she began to trace her for any form of dark magic

The search was long and though, but finally Celestia stopped

"There is no dark magic on you"

"I told you, Celestia, I don't have any. He left a note in my room inviting me to a picnic with him"

"And you willingly went?" Celestia questioned

Luna gulped "Yes"

"Why would you go on a date with him?" Rainbow asked

Every pony turned to see Twilight and her friends in the room

Luna's blue cheeks turned red "I-i-it w-was r-really a d-d-date, per say, more of..er...c-c-catching up over..d-d-dinner"

"I saw you two" Cadence said "right before you left you kissed him on the cheek"

Celestia razed an eyebrow "Is this true, Luna?"

Luna gasped "Um...I...er...Y-y-ye..N-n..Maybe?"

Rainbow rolled her eyes

"Darling, that really isn't an answer" Rarity commented

"Um..." Luna sighed in defeat "Yes."

Rainbow Dash gaged

"Luna we talked about this" Celestia said

"I know but" Luna's eyes became to tear up "but I", the tears began to flow "I...", she ran away sobbing

"Luna wait!" Sombra said as he chased after her

"Sister!" Celestia chased after Luna right behind Sombra

"Guess that means breakfast's off" Applejack said

* * *

><p>Luna ran to her room and shut the door behind her. Soon enough she heard a knock at her door.<p>

"Luna! Luna!Please let me in! I never meant to-"

"Sister! Come out please" Celestia interrupted

"Come in. Only Sombra." Luna said quietly

Celestia was in shock _"Why doesn't she want me to come in?"_

Sombra opened the door and closed it behind him and sat down next to Luna

"I'm sorry. I never meant to get you in trouble. Can you forgive me?"

Luna sniffed "I'm not mad at you. I could never be mad at you. I forgive you"

Sombra thanked her "But, I do have a question for you. Ever since I returned you've been acting strange, as if you have a secret you're trying to keep from me. Have I done something?"

"No..." Luna said

"Then what's going on?" Sombra asked

"I..well...Remember when you and I yoused to hang out? Well, I guess I developed a..." she blushed "a _crush _on you, for some odd reason"

Sombra's eyes wided

"I knew you would never accepted my affections so I kept it a secret." Luna continued "Of coarse, Celestia found me out pretty fast and kept my secret"

"Luna, I-I had no idea" Sombra said with wide eyes

"I get it if you don't feel the same way. I'm happy with being just friends" Luna said

"No I mean, that I..er" Sombra blushed " that _I_ had a crush on _you._

Now Luna's eyes wided

"I thought I was just giddy that I was working with a princess,but I couldn't shake off the feeling you gave me whenever you came near me." Sombra blushed

"I'm just rambling, aren't?"

"No. You really aren't" Luna said "I wonder how this came to be."

"I don't know ether" Sombra said, then turned to her "But I'm glad it did"

Luna had never felt so happy

"I better get going" Sombra said getting up and helping Luna up "But I could meet you tomarrow night in the gardens"

"I'd like that" Luna said

"Bye Luna" Sombra said,but just before he left her kissed her full on the lips

Sombra walked out, as Celestia walked in

"What in Equestria is going on!?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't kill me you Celestia fans! I'm not villian-nising her. She is just worried about her sister falling in love with a pony who can't be trusted.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4:Proposal

**New chapter! Woo!**

* * *

><p>"Luna? What's going on?" Celestia asked her sister<p>

Luna was still in a daze

"Luna! Snap out of it! Hello?" Celestia waved a hoof in front of her

Luna shook her head "Celestia? What's going on?"

"I knew it! He used dark magic on you!" Celestia said in triunf

"No, he just...surprised me by.." she blushed "by..er...kissing me."

"He...he _kissed you?!_" Celestia said in amazment

Luna nodded, her cheeks growing even hotter

"B-b-but you"

"Let's go onto breakfast, shall we" Luna cut her off as she walked to the door

"But..." Celestia shook her head and followed her sister off into the hall

* * *

><p>"So you and Sombra kissed?!" Cadence asked<p>

Luna had told them what had happened while she was gone and they had SO many questions

"Yes..." Luna said

Pinkie laughed "Luna and Sombra sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-"

"Pinkie!" Twilight scolded "Sorry Luna"

"Er...It's okay" Luna asurred her

"And-and you _willingly_ let him kiss you? And you kissed him back!?" Rarity asked

Luna's blush reached the tips of her ears "Um...I..."

"I think we should eat some breakfast." Applejack anocced "I'll get the food"

"Thou shall help thy get the food" Luna said, walking behind Applejack

"Thanks for that save" she wispered

"Welcome. Ya looked like ya needed it" Applejack replied

"You should understand my situation. I've walked into you dreams before"

Applejack blushed "Y-ya know?"

"Don't worry AJ. Your secret's safe with me" Luna said

Soon all the food was out and every pony was eating

"So..." Fluttershy said as she ate a biscut "Are you two going to get married and have foals?"

Luna's ears and cheeks turned even redder "I-I-I th-think w-we should take it s-s-slow. I-I-I mean...i-isn't it a l-l-little early f-f-for that"

"Like it's a little early for kissing?" Rainbow said

"I-I-I mean...we-we haven't even gone on a-a date" Luna stamppered

"What about that picnic?" Rarity asked

"T-that was j-just catching up" Luna said

"Guys let's just be quiet and eat" Twilight said

Every pony agreed and ate up

* * *

><p>Luna walked into the garden looking for Sombra<p>

"Sombra!?" Luna yelled

"Over here Luna!" Sombra called back

Luna walked over

"I got you something" Sombra said

"Really?" Luna asked

"Yes, but you have to close your eyes" Sombra said teasingly

Luna giggled and obeyed as she felt something get put in her hooves

"Open!"

Luna opened her eyes and gasped. In her hooves was a bouquet of light blue flowers with golden tips. They where very rare moonflowers.

"Sombra, where did you find these?" Luna asked

"I've been looking all over Equestria for them" Sombra said "Look closer"

Luna studied the bouquet and found a small note in it labeled "Luna" she opened it with her magic

_"Dear Luna,_

_I will understand if you say no or think_

_I'm rushing things, but...Will you make_

_me the happiest stallion ever and be my _

_special somepony?_

_Love,_

_Sombra"_

Luna stared at the card

"Well?" Sombra asked

"Yes..." Luna muttered

"What?" Sombra asked hopefully

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Luna said happily as she pressed her lips to his

Sombra's eyes widened, surprised. But soon he sunk into bliss as he kissed her back

* * *

><p>The two of them continued to meet for two years until Sombra finally desided to marry. He went to the garden to their usarall meeting was always the first to get there,because Luna had so many royal duties as a set up a candle lit picnic and set out all the food. Soon Luna arrived<p>

"Luna!" Sombra said

Luna looked oddly at the picnic, the last time he had done this is when he asked her to be his mare friend "Now what's all this about?" she asked

"Oh, nothing really just a picnic" Sombra said

"Okay then, let's eat." Luna said

The two ate until Sombra made his move

"Luna?" he asked

"Hhhmm?" she said

"The first day I met you, you made me so happy. When I lost you, I didn't know what to do. Over these past few years you have made me even more happy. Now, will you make me the happiest stallion in Equestria ever, and take my hoof in marrage" he said as he opened a small light-blue velvet box to reveal a silver ring with a round diamond with a little blue stone to make it look like a cresent moon "Luna? Will you marry me?" he asked

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff hanger hanging from a cliff! And that's why he's called cliff hanger!<br>**


	5. Chapter 5 Marriage to be Blessed?

**This is a little short and lakes detail because I've done the last three chapters in a row! And it's getting late *Yawn*. On with the story**

* * *

><p>Luna blinked "W-w-what?"<p>

Sombra bit his lip. Did he make the wrong choice? "I-I-I said 'w-w-will y-y-you m-marry m-me?'"

"Yes!" Luna said

Sombra looked up "S-s-say that again?"

"Yes!Yes!Yes!Yes!Yes!" Luna takled him in a hug

Sombra laughed and pecked her on the lips mutliple times and sliped the ring on her horn. The two of them laughed together until almost morning. Luna looked at the sun rising.

"We need to ask Celestia for her blessing" she said

"Come on then" Sombra said, trotting to the castle

* * *

><p>Celestia had just finished raising the sun when Luna and Sombra came in<p>

"Heya Tia!" Sombra said cheerfully

"Don't call me Tia." she muttered

"Sister!Beatiful sunrise" Luna said

"Hello Luna!" she said "_Sombra..._"

"Let's not beat around the bush" Sombra said

"Yes" Luna agreed "We wanted to ask you if you would bless our marriage"

Celestia gasped "Um...have you two been dating?"

"Yes! Two years or so" Luna said

"And you never thought to tell me?!" Celestia said

"I-I-I" Luna stamppered

Sombra stepped in front of her "Because she knew you whould break us up!"

"You never know, I might not have" she said defencevly hit her horns against his

He pushed back and growled

"Sombra!" Luna cried

Sombra stopped and went right next to her

"Yes my little moonshine?" he said

"Stop." Luna commanded "What is your answer? Will you bless the marriage or not?"

Celestia took a deep breath. On one hoof she wanted to bless the marriage for her sister, but on the other hoof she didn't want to tie her sister to a monster like Sombra. She made her decition

"No. I will not bless your marriage" Celestia said

Luna looked down as her eyes started to tear up

"W-w-why? W-why would y-you b-be so mean?" she sniffed. She began to cry. She ran away to her room

Sombra shot Celestia a dirty look "Happy Now?!" he huffed as he ran after her

* * *

><p>Luna slammed the door behind her and sobbed<p>

"Why? Why? Why?!" she sobbed

Sombra entered the room

"Luna? Are you okay?" he asked softly

"No!" she sobbed again "W-why would she be so..so crewl?"

"Ssshh..." he said "Listen this is what we can do..."

* * *

><p>Every pony was eating breakfast when they all noticed Luna was missing<p>

"Where is Luna?" Cadence asked

"She's probubly in bed." Celestia said "I'll go get her"

Celestia came into Luna's room

"Luna!" she said "Hmm.." she said as she looked around and spotted a note on her bed. She went over and picked it up. It said:

_"Dear Celestia,_

_If you are reading this I have _

_gone with Sombra far, far_

_away from Canterlot to _

_marry_

_Love,_

_Luna"_

Celestia's eyes teared up as she went to the dining room

"Luna's ran away" she said

* * *

><p>Luna looked back at Canterlot. She closed her eyes<p>

"Good bye, Celestia" she said as a silver tear slid down her cheek

* * *

><p><strong>Luna's run away! Bum bum buuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmm!<br>**


	6. Chapter 6: Twins and Return

**Another new chapter in a week? WHOO! I'm on a roll!**

* * *

><p>Twilight gasped, Fluttershy squealed, and Rarity broke into tears<p>

"Why would she do this? Who's going to raise the moon now?" she sobbed

"Why don't we try and track her, she couldn't have gone far." Cadence said

"No" Celestia said

"WHAT!?" Rainbow Dash yelled "Why shouldn't we?!"

"Luna's magic is strong, and she could teleport them any where" Celestia explainded

"What about this tracking spell I found?" Twilight asked

"Any spell like this requires something that pony has touched; Luna elemenaited any trace of her" Celestia said

"What abou-" Rainbow started

A letter suddenly appeared in front of Celestia

"What the?" Twilight said

Celestia opened the letter with her magic, as she read it aloud

"'Dear Sister, I know you are worried about me but I will send you letter every now and then to keep you up to date. Me and Sombra have already wed. Oh, and don't try to track me down with this letter, I didn't write it. Nor did Sombra. We are also now deskised as normal ponies. Love, Luna'"

"Welp, now we can be up to date" Twilight said

* * *

><p>Intirely a year after Luna and Sombra ran away Celestia got a letter at the dinner table<p>

"Oh my!" she said

"Who could this be from?" Cadence asked

Celestia read the letter and gasped "It's from Luna!"

"Well, read it!" Rainbow said

"Okay.'Dear Sister, I have great news! I am now pregnant! We were able to find out I'm having twins! I'm due in nine months. Tell you about them afterwards! Love, Your Dear Sister, Luna'" she said

"Yay! I wish I could throw her a baby shower!" Pinkie said

"I am happy for her, but I don't like her having foals with Sombra" Cadence said

"I agree" Twilight agreed

"Well, all we can do now is wait" Rainbow said

**_Ten Months Later_**

Celestia just got another letter at the dinner table and was reading it the every pony else

"' Dear Celestia, This is Sombra, Luna can not tell this pony what to write because the twin are keeping her busy. Any way, I wanted to tell you she has given birth to two healthy little foals. The girl's name is Moonshine and the boy's name is Shadow. Moonshine takes after her mother in apearence (she's even an alicorn!) and Shadow takes after me (although he is a peguses, must've come from his mom). I wish you good days. Sincerly, Sombra'"

"Good for her?" Cadence said

"Yay! I wish I could throw her a PARTY" Pinkie Pie said

Every pony in the room rolled their eyes

"Whatever Pinks, but I want to see them" Rainbow said

"Maybe one of these days they'll come back" Twilight said

_**Six Years Later**_

Some pony was beating at the door to the palece.

"Ugh, hasn't _any_ pony heard of beauty sleep" Rarity complainded

"I'll get it" Twilight vonenteered

She trotted over to the door and opened it. What she saw made her mouth drop

"PRINCESS LUNA?!"

* * *

><p>Every pony was in the dinning room talking to Luna, Sombra, Moonshine, and Shadow<p>

"Hello every pony" Luna said calmly

"Where have you been all these years?!" Celestia asked

"Little here, little there, just moving around" Sombra said

"Mommy? Who's that" Moonshine asked, pointing to Celestia and Cadence

"That's your Aunt Tia and your Aunt Cadence" Luna informed her

" Then who are _they_?" Shadow asked, gestering twards Twilight and the others

"Those ponies are your" Sombra took a deep breath "Auntie Twilight, Auntie Fluttershy, Auntie Applejack, Auntie Rarity-"

"Excuse me. I perfere Mrs. Rarity" Rarity said

"She's that snoppy aunt every pony has isn't she?" Shadow whispered

Sombra nodded "Auntie Rainbow Dash, and Auntie Pinkie Pie"

"Hello"

"Hi"

"Howdy"

"Pleasure"

"'Sup"

"Hiya my little ponies"

Moonshine hid when Pinkie Pie popped out from the celing

Shadow went over to comfert his sister

"They get along really well." Rainbow Dash said

"Sometimes..." Luna said

Sombra nodded "They're ether fighting or getting along"

"Daddy? Mommy? Can you tell us a bedtime story?" Shadow asked

"Yeah! Like when Mommy had to banish you!" Moonshine said

"And then you came back!" Shadow said

"Yeah, and then you guys had to meet in secret or Aunt Celestia would broken you up!" Moonshine said

"But then you proposed and Auntie Celestia didn't bless the marriage" Shadow said

"So then you had to run away together!" Moonshine said

"And then you had us!" they both said

"Looks like you know the story already" Sombra chuckled

"Indeed" Luna laughed

"Aw, but we want to hear you guy tell it" Moonshine whined

"Yeah! You guys are much better than us" Shadow agreed

The couple laughed

"Okay, you win, we'll tell you the story about how we met" Luna said in defeat

"But first you have to brush your teeth and wash your faces" Sombra said

"Okay!" the twins said in unison and hurried upstairs

Luna turned to her audience "You don't mind, do you? We'll catch up in the morning"

She and Sombra trotted up the stairs

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I have read the "Mirror Arc" in the comics where 'good' Sombra and Celestia fall in love. But he's from another univerce! So it's like one Sombra for each sister(weird as it sounds). Besides the comics are not cannon and do not effect the show. And THIS IS MY FANFICTION SO I CAN DO AS I PLEASE!<br>**


	7. Chapter 7: Family Fun

**What is this? Four,five chapters in a week? Wow! Oh, and BTW Moonshine is NOT a reference to liquer! It mean like the moon shining. Moon. Shine. Moonshine. Not the drink!**

* * *

><p>In the dinning room every pony was eating their breakfast. Shadow was stuffing his face with food, while Moonshine was stuggling to hold the fork with her magic.<p>

"Ugh! I wish could get this levitation spell down" she complained

"You'll get it soon little Moonshine" Sombra said

"Ha! Moonshine can't use magic! Moonshine can't use magic!" Shadow teased, with his mouth full

Moonshine growled and picked him up and threw him into the wall with her magic

"Hey!" he yelled, his food flying out of his mouth, as he flew out of the wall and sped at his sister

"Enough!" Luna stopped them both with her magic "Shadow, you know better than to make fun of your sister. And Moonshine, don't loose control over your magic"

"Yes ma'am" they both said

"Good, Moonshine you can keep on practicing your magic, you'll get it eventually" Luna said

"But it's so hard Mom!" Moonshine said

Luna thought for a moment, then she got an idea "How about, if you can eat all of your breakfast using your magic, we can go on a flight later, just you and me."

"Yay! I like that idea! I'll try and get it down Mommy you'll see!" Moonshine said, full of excitement and inmetetly started to work on the spell

"Good work" Celestia observed

"We've had some practice" Sombra said

"Ooo! Ooo! Daddy! Daddy! While the Momma and Sissy are flying can we play some high-air catch?" Shadow said with puppy eyes

Sombra chuckled "Sure son"

"Yay!" Shadow said happily

"Uh, what's 'high-air catch'?" Rainbow asked

"Oh, it's a game we invented so that we could play together." Sombra explained "See, since I can't teach him how to fly or teach him magic,so we made up a game where I stand on a cloud and throw the ball and he catches it. It helps him with his flight"

"Well that sounds like it's just down my ally! Can I come along?" Rainbow Dash said

"Shadow? What do you think?" Sombra asked his son

"Maybe, but only if Auntie Applejack comes too, so we could have a competition! Me and you vs. Auntie Rainbow Dash and Auntie Applejack" Shadow said

Sombra looked at Applejack "Wanna come along? Shadow has seemed to really take a shine to you."

Applejack blushed. A little foal taking after her? Well that's a bit enbarissim'. "Oh hay, why not?"

"Mom! Mom! Look! I ate all my food with my magic!" Moonshine yelled, pointing at her emety plate

"Good job, honey" Luna said

"I knew you could do it my little Moonshine" Sombra said

"Wow! She catches on to magic fast" Twilight commented

"Thanks Aunt Twilight, being the element of magic that means a lot" Moonshine said

"Oh, that old thing. Don't worry about that. You're good already." Twilight said

"Thank you" Luna said "Maybe you could help her with some spells if we're having trouble"

"Sure! You're welcome to come to the libra-I mean castle anytime" Twilight said

"Library? Castle? What?" Shadow said

"Auntie Twilight lived in a library before it got destroyed by Tirek and she got a castle" Sombra explained

"Tirek? Does he have a story?" Moonshine asked

"Yes. I know it quiet well" Luna said

"Yay! Tonight you can tell us Tirek's story for a bedtime story" Moonshine said

"Yeah! Can ya?! Can ya?!" Shadow agreed

"Maybe, but it's a pretty scary story. Think you could handle it?" Luna said

"Yeah! Daddy can protect us! Right Daddy?" Moonshine said

Sombra chuckled " That's right,honey, Daddy's going to protect you. But right now you and Mom can go on a flight while me and brother play high-air catch"

"Okay! Come on Mom!" Moonshine said pulling her mother by her tail

"Whoa!" Luna yelled "Catch up with you guys later?"

"Uh...Bye?" Celestia said

* * *

><p>"Come on AJ throw!" Rainbow Dash yelled<p>

Applejack rolled her eyes and pulled Rainbow Dash down by her tail

"Rainbow, let's go easy. Don't wanna give the kid a hard time." Applejack whispered

"Fine we'll play nice on the little kid" Rainbow said

"Go far!" Applejack yelled

Rainbow dropped it "Oh no. Loose a point for us. You guys are winning. Boo hoo." she said sarcastily

"Rainbow. Be more convincing in the future" Applejack whispered

All of them worked hard and until Sombra and Shadow finally won

"Whoo! Great job guys" Rainbow said boringly

Applejack glared at her "Ya'll did good. Your'll's nickname should be" she paused "The Double S Team."

"Yeah Auntie Applejack! That would be fun! Your my favorite aunt ever!" Shadow said

Applejack blushed "Thank ya, that awfully nice."

"What place am I in then?" Rainbow asked

Shadow thought for a moment "You're number two, but Auntie Applejack will always be number one"

"Then who's number three?" Applejack asked

He thought a little bit more "Auntie Pinkie Pie, she seems fun enough."

"Well good for her" Applejack said

"We better be heading back, your mom and sister should be getting back by now" Sombra said

* * *

><p>"Come on Mom! We can slow down later. First let's have a race! Who can make it to that cloud first wins! Ready,set. GO!" Moonshine yelled to her mother<p>

Luna smiled and teleported herself to the cloud

"I win."

"Aw, Mom that's cheating" Moonshine whined

"You never said how to the cloud, just to get to it" Luna said

"True... Okay let's take a break then we can go back." Moonshine said

"Want me to teach you a new spell?" Luna asked her daughter

"Yeah! What's it going to be?" Moonshine bounced up and down on the cloud

"I'm going to teach you how to teleport" Luna said

"Yay!" Moonshine said

"Now, it is a little hard but you'll get it in no time my little Moonshine" Luna warned

"I'll get Mom!" Moonshine said

"Okay first you..."

* * *

><p>Moonshine had been doing really well on the teleporting spell when they started to head back to Canterlot. As soon as they came in Moonshine rushed to see her father<p>

"Daddy! Daddy! Look what I can do now!" she yelled as she teleported to him

"Wow! You're learning spells really fast!" Sombra said to his daughter

"Thanks Daddy" Moonshine said

"Dinner!" Applejack yelled

"Here, I'll help you with that" Spike said, reaching for the plate in Applejack's hooves

Applejack laughed nervously "T-t-thanks S-S-S-Spike"

Spike razed his eyebrow "You, okay AJ?"

"Um...I'm just fi-Whoa!" Applejack tripped over her own hooves, the food on her trays fell everywhere, including her

"Applejack!" Spike cried

Applejack's face and mane were covered in spagetii, sauce, parasan, water, oats, and hay. And her face was completely flushed

"Ha, ha" she laughed nervously

"Here, let me help you" Spike offered

"I-I-I can get" Applejack said, getting up

"Are you sure?" Spike asked "I can help you."

"N-no I-I'm fine" she said then running off

_"What's wrong with that mare, she's aways acting weird around me"_

* * *

><p>Applejack ran into the bathroom and started to clean herself off<p>

"Oh, Applejack why do ya havta be so clumsy in front of him? You havta get over him. He'll never return them." she muttered to herself

The door creaked open

"Oh, Applejack, I-I-I just to help you, I-If that's okay." Fluttershy said

"Fluttershy!" Applejack said

"Why are you always so clumsy in front of Spike?" Fluttershy asked

"I-I-I...er.." Applejack blushed

Fluttershy gasped "You have a crush on him!"

"No-No I don't" Applejack said

"Admit it" Fluttershy said

Applejack sighed in defeat "Fine...I-I have-a-a-a crush on-on...IhaveacrushonSpike!"

* * *

><p><strong>If you've seen my profile page you knew this was coming<strong>


	8. Chapter 8:School

**A new chapter in one day, wow.**

* * *

><p>"I knew it!" Fluttershy said<p>

"Just-just don't tell an pony" Applejack said

"Okay, let's just get you cleaned up" Fluttershy said

* * *

><p>"Okay finally dinner" Moonshine said<p>

"Sweet!" Shadow said, stuffing his face with food

Moonshine rolled her eyes and ate her food with her fork

"You've gotten that spell down" Shadow commented

"Thanks" Moonshine said

Soon every pony had eaten their dinner and gone to bed and Luna and Sombra had just tucked their children in bed

"Mom! You have to tell us the story of Tierk!" Moonshine whined

"Daddy you have to protect us!" Shadow said

"Okay, let's get started" Sombra said sitting in between his children

"Well, a long long time ago..."

* * *

><p>The two of them flopped into their bed and looked at one another<p>

"Whoo. Who ever said parenting would be so hard" Sombra said to his wife

"Soon they'll be all grown up and we'll wish we could go back to this" Luna said

"For now, let's go to bed" Sombra said, falling to sleep

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Four Months Later<em>**

"Time to go to school kids!" Luna said, putting a saddle bag on her daughter

"Aw, but Mom! Do I have to bring Mrs. Cheerlie's sister an apple?" Shadow asked

"Yes son, and her name is Mrs. Smiles" Sombra said

"I'm really excited! When are we leaving?" Moonshine said

"Right now." Luna said

* * *

><p>"Bye guys" Luna and Sombra said to their children as they waved good-bye<p>

"Heya!" Shadow imedetly spoke to a shy-looking blonde-haired pink-fured purple-eyed earth-pony filly who he thought looked okay

She looked up at him shyly "Hi..."

He stuck out his hoof "Nice ta meet ya"

She gently shook his hoof "Good to meet you too."

"Oh, where are my manners? My name Shadow, son of Princess Luna and King Sombra" Shadow said

The mare gasped "King Sombra and Princess Luna?! That would make you a prince!"

"Yes, but I prefer to just go by Shadow" he said "I don't wanna get special attention"

"Well then, my name is Sweetie Paws" she said "daughter of Mrs. Sweetie and Mr. Pets"

"Do you have any siblings?" Shadow asked

"Yes, one older brother and one younger sister" Sweetie answered "Do you?"

"I'm a twin with my sister, Moonshine" Shadow explained

"Hey! Shadow!" Moonshine said, running up to the two "Look at who I just met"

Behind her was a yellow-fured blue-eyed blue-hair wide-eyed peguses

"His name's Starshine" Moonshine said

"Nice to meet you, Shadow? Right?" Starshine said

"Yep, Moonshine, this is Sweetie Paws" Shadow said

"Nice to meet you, Shadow here just told me 'bout you" she said, shaking her hoof and Starshine

**BBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG**

The school bell rang and every pony ran inside and took a seat. Moonshine and Shadow sat next to each other and Sweetie sat next to Shadow and Starshine, next to Moonshine

Mrs. Smiles walked in "Hello class, it is nice to meet you"

Every pony smiled

"To start off is meeting other students, so you will have five minutes to mingle with your class mates" she said, setrting a timer

Every pony got out of their seats and started to mingle

Moonshine mingled a little with every pony, but no pony really stuck out

"Time's up! Time to learn" Mrs. Smiles said

The lesson went on until resses. Every pony ran outside and started to talk

Shadow and Sweetie Paws where talking together when a mare walked up to them

"Hello there _Prince _Shadow." she said

"Hi there" he said back

"I was just wondering...if you would be my colt friend?"she asked

Shadow was surprised "No thank you, I don't even know your name"

The mare scoffed "Fine. My name is Diomand Crown and I'm really rich, you're royal soo..."

"No" Shadow repeated "I don't want to date a mare as shallow as you"

Dimiond narrowed her eyes "I'll give you one more chance"

"No."

"Fine." she said "_PRINCE_ SHADOW IS DATING A _LOW LIFE_ SWEETIE PAWS"

Every mare looked at Sweetie Paws meanly

"Why would _he_ date a _low life_ like _you_?"

"Yeah he _deserves_ better"

"Go home little _loser"_

"HEY!" Shadow shouted "_No pony_ makes fun of my friends! I'm _not_ dating her!"

On the other side of the playground Moonshine and Starshine where playing on the swings, having a very good time, but soon it was time for them to leave

"See you guys tomarrow!" they both yelled to their friends

"Well.. how was it?" Luna asked

"It was really good Mom" Shadow said

"It was the bed day ever!" Moonshine shouted "First we..."

* * *

><p>Moonshine and Shadow laid where both giddy. This had been the best day ever.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I am still doing the rest of my stories, but I'm putting them on hold because this is the most popular story by far(175!) and wanted to get it done<br>**


	9. Chapter 9:Slumber Party

**Spring Break is almost up, so the best I can do after this week is one chapter a week. I can't garentee this though. Sorry, but my life comes first**

* * *

><p>The twins had just finished their lesson and where playing at resess<p>

"Come on Moonshine, higher" Starshine said

"I'm trying, I'm trying" Moonshine said, stuggling to swing

"Come on, try harder" Starshine teased

"Fine." she said, using her magic to make her swing higher

"Cheater!" Sweetie Paws said

"Ha!" her brother said, flapping his wings to make him go faster, Starshine doing the same

"I can't do that!" Sweetie Paws said

"Yeah, but you can really swing! We need wings and magic" Moonshine said

"True..." Sweetie said

"Hey! Do ya'll wanna come over today?" Moonshine said

"I'll ask my mom" their friends said

* * *

><p>Starshine and Sweetie Paws ran up to their parents to ask them if they could come over<p>

"Mom! Dad!" the twins yelled "Can our friends com over?"

Luna was surprised "Maybe, do you have homework?"

"No, so can they?" Moonshine asked

"Pretty pretty please with cherries on top?" Shadow said

"If it's okay with their parents" Sombra said

"Guy! Guys!" their friends yelled "We can come!"

"Well then...Come on!" they shouted

* * *

><p>Starshine and Sweetie Paws where in awe<p>

"This is your _house_?!" Sweetie Paws said

"Yep, wanna see the playground?" asked

"You have a _playground_ at your _house_?!" Starshine asked

"Yeah, you don't?" Shadow asked, surprised

"No!" they both said

"Well, come on!" the twins shouted

* * *

><p>"Hey! Sweetie Paws" Shadow said "Wanna play high-air catch?"<p>

"How am I gonna- WHOA!" Sweetie Paws yelled when Shadow picked her up

Moonshine smirked at Starshine

"Race ya! 1.2.3 GO!" she took off

"Hey!" Starshine said, taking off

Shadow grunted "Gee, it's harder to fly with some pony than I thought"

"You can drop me" Sweetie Paws said

"No way! I'll not let my friend fall to her doom" Shadow said

"No...but" she paused "MOONSHINE! CAN YOU CAST A CLOUD WALKING SPELL ON ME!?"

Moonshine looked behind her "Got 'cha" she dashed to her

She stopped in front of her and her horned glowed

"All done" she said

"_Now_ can you drop me?" Sweetie asked

Shadow flew over a cloud and let Sweetie Paws go

"Wheeeee" Sweetie said, falling softly on a cloud "Whoa!" she jumped from cloud to cloud

Shadow sighed "Isn't she beautiful?" he murrmured

"What was that?" Moonshine said

Shadow snapped out of his trance "D-did you say something?"

Moonshine rolled her eyes

"What?" Shadow asked

"Oh, nothing" Moonshine said, giggling

"You rolled your eyes at me for a reason" Shadow said

"We'll talk about that later" Moonshine said "Right now let's play!"

_**Five Years Later**_

"Come on guys, blow out your candles" Pinkie said

"Yeah, being ten is a big deal" Twilight said

"DOUBLE DIGETS!" Pinkie yelled

Moonshine and Shadow looked at one another, and blew out the candles

"Yay! Now we can have cake" Aqua Spash yelled, a unicorn colt they had met at school

"Yummy!" Green Grass said, Aqua Spash's earth-pony mare friend

"Agreed!" Pinkie said

"I call dibs!" the twins yelled at the same time

"You both get it at the same time, but this year it's Moonshine's turn to get the first slice" Luna said

"Fine..." Shadow grumbled

After every pony had eaten cake, played games, and opened presents it was time for the usual sleep over. Boys with boys and girls with girls

"I can't belive that we can go to the Grand Galloping Gala this year!" Moonshine said happily

"Yeah! I want this to be, like, an awesome night!" Green Grass said

"Yep, it's going to be magical" Sweetie Paws said

"How? Are you finally going to get the guts to ask Shadow out?" Moonshine teased

Sweetie's cheeks turned even pinker

"What-what are talking about?" she said

"Come on, Sweetie, I know you've had a crush on him for, like, ever" Green Grass caught on

Sweetie's blush reached the tip of her ears "E-even _i-i-if_ I did, he wouldn't feel the same"

"Yes he would, all he talks about is how beautiful you are, how nice you are, how isn't it cute when she...Sweets?... Sweetie Paws?"

Sweetie Paws shook her head "Sorry, I was day dreaming"

"Come on, just ask him to go to the Gala with you" Green Grass said

"Ugh, FINE!" Sweetie Paws said "But what about you and Starshine?"

"Uh, we'll talk about that later. 'Night" Moonshine said

* * *

><p>Shadow and the boys where having a pillow fight<p>

"Hey!" Sombra said "Go to bed!"

"Fine!" they all said, laying in their sleeping bags

"So, are you going to ask my sister to the Gala?" Shadow asked

Starshine's wings sprung up, and his cheeks turned red "W-w-why w-would you a-ask that?"

"Oh, the spring. I know what that means" Shadow rolled his eyes

"W-what d-do you mean?" Starshine said, putting his wings down

"Come on, you've had a crush on her for years" Aqua Spash said

"No, I-I haven't" Starshine said "Besides, what about you and Sweetie, huh Shadow"

Shadow froze in place at the name of Sweetie. His cheeks and ear-tips turned bright red and he seemed to stop in time

"I-I...maybe..ye..no...I'll ask her if you'll ask my sister!" he said

"Fine.."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this is later than usual. Today was busy. Oh and hope the OC's and time laps don't confuse you!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10:The Gala

**Ten! Double Digets! Can't belive it! Oh, and BTW check out my profile page and vote on your fav ship please, polls close on the 30th. Sorry this is so short**

* * *

><p>The day before the Gala Moonshine and Shadow met up on their usual cloud<p>

"Hey Shadow!" Moonshine said

"Hey Moon" Shadow said

"Are you going to go to the Gala with Sweetie Paws? I know you've liked her since you met her" Moonshine stated

Shadow's dark cheeks tuned bright red and his wings sprung up "I-I-I don't really...L-like her, per say..."

"Hey Shadow!" Sweetie Paws yelled up to him

Shadow's ears turned bright red "H-h-hey Sweetie"

"See you at the Gala tomarrow" she said as waved goodbye

Shadow sighed "Isn't she wonderful..." her murrmered

Moonshine rolled her eyes "Yeah 'I don't really like her' totally true"

"Well, why haven't you asked _Starshine_ to the Gala?" Shadow said

Moonshine froze "Ha, ha, ha why d-do you ask?"

"Come on" Shadow said "How about if I ask Sweetie, than you ask Starshine?"

"Fine." Moonshine said "Only cause you'll never have the guts"

* * *

><p>Every pony was in their dressing room<p>

"Aunt Rarity! Do you have to pull so hard on my mane when you brush it?!" Moonshine said

"Sorry, but, darling, you just have so many tangles!" Rarity said "How did you get so many?"

"I just took a flight before I came over" Moonshine said

"That explains it" Rarity said

"I, like, really enjoy these dresses you made us" Green Grass said "I love these slippers, Aqua will, like, love them to"

"I hope he does. It took me forever to do them" Rarity said

"Although a loop stich would have been better than the usual stich" Green Grass said

"True...why don't you help me at the boutek sometime" Rarity said

"Sure" Green Gras said

"Rarity! I need help with my dress!" Sweetie said

"Be with you in a minute" Rarity said

"It's okay Aunt Rarity, she needs more help" Moonshine said

"Why? You have so many tangles" Rarity said

"But she has to impress _Shadow_ so he'll ask her to the dance!" Moonshine said

"Impress Shadow?!" Rarity said "I'm on it!" she dashed over to Sweetie and started to help her with her dress

"Thank you!" Sweetie said

"Ugh, how did you do all this?" Rarity said

"I don't know? Just help me!" Sweetie said

"My goodness!" Rarity said

" ! I need some help help with my my shoes"

"Dear, oh dear."

* * *

><p>The boys where waiting for the girls to finish getting dressed<p>

"Dad? How's my breath?" Shadow asked his dad

"Son, your breath is fine, you've been taking mints all day." Sombra said

Shadow started to flap his wings "Is it getting hot in here?"

"Son, you'll be fine. Just go up to her and ask her to the Gala" Sombra said

"We're here!" Luna said from the top of the stairs

Sombra's eyes almost popped out "Well, well, well what do we have here?"

Luna blushed "Why thank you"

Shadow stared at Sweetie Paws. Sombra pushed his son to the mare "Go get her"

Starshine also walked up to a mare, Moonshine

"WillyougototheGalawithme!?"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm near the end of this story so PM( Private Message) me or review if I should make a series to this or not and tell me what I should name it<strong>


End file.
